To Live a Better Day
by Ultimagu
Summary: An OC comes from a dying world to the world of Naruto where he feels a change of order is necessary to fit his own prerogative. What does this mean for Naruto and co.? Rated M for a fricken reason man... WIP.
1. The Journals of the Ultimate Man

**AN: This is my only warning. The parts unrelated to the Naruto Universe are the intellectual property of myself, and thus you explicitly require my consent to use any of it (not unlike how any fanfiction is technically illegal anyway). I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure. **

**Review Commentaries:**

**Numbuh six-sxitysix: **I sincerely thank you for your review even if I must disagree. My disagreement about Mexican invasions is much easier to address as it is a cut and cry case. The small nations of Panama, Guatemala, Nicuaraga, Hondrus, El Salvador, et cetera, are a part of North America specifically called 'Central America'. It's the same as the 'Middle East' which is, for the most part, still a part of Asia.

I am well aware of the difficulties over Kasmir, and you will notice that even the Chinese have laid a claim over the land as well. However, I think that for the time I'm introducing that the 'cold' war they are currently going through would turn hot. As this is fanfiction, it remains solely the realm of fiction where such things are possible even if our real world system would not allow it to happen. In the world I'm presenting, things have broken down to the point where it has become possible. I would also hesitate to say that things are 'cold' between Pakistan and India considering they are not unknown to fire rockets over the border at one another.

Thank you for the 'christening' error. I was unsure at the time just what spelling I should use and thus decided on the simplest, if wrong, version.

As for names and ideas, sometimes I just write what comes to mind and laugh at my own personal jokes knowing that no one else will. I have no other explanation that.

**Aizen the III: **I'm not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted at your comment, so I'll take it as a compliment at how much of a badass I am...for a geeky nerd.

**(Story)**

**The Journals of the Ultimate Man**

January 4th, 2015- _It seems like forever since I awoke into existence. I received this journal from my mother for Christmas but haven't had a need for it as of yet. At long last I have a reason to open it up and write something. Allow me to introduce myself first. Dear journal, my name is Guillaume. I was born on the 17th_ _of March, the very end of Winter and the birth of Spring. I live here in Indiana of the United States of America a.k.a. the U.S.A. USA has been flirting with the world lately, demanding that his citizens be released from arrest lest that he retaliate. This whole thing stems to the break down of NATO and the EU to form the United Sovereign States of the World or the U.S.S.W. I can list the countries easily enough. France, Germany, Poland, Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Austria, Hungary, Serbia, Macedonia, Greece, Turkey, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom was formally split into England; Wales; Scotland; and Ireland, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Egypt, Jordan, Syria, Russia, Mongolia, India, Iraq, Afghanistan, Somalia, Cameroon, Gabon, Mali, Sierra Leone, Chile, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Ecuador, Guyana, Nicaragua, Honduras, Guatemala, Viet Nam, and New Zealand. Naturally the main contenders to this worldwide conglomeration have been those who disapproved of the further breakdown of the U.N.: the U.S.A., China, Canada, Mexico, Japan, Australia, Iran, Portugal, Croatia, Bosnia, Romania, Moldavia, Sweden, South Africa, Libya, Senegal, Niger, Sudan, Kazakhstan, Tajikistan, Azerbaijan, Denmark, Albania, Uganda, Rwanda, Kenya, and Thailand. Among the most prominent nations to refuse to join either side were Pakistan, Yemen, Oman, Saudi Arabia, Angola, Brazil, Argentina, Switzerland, Armenia, Venezuela, Burma, Philippines, and Indonesia. I cannot believe how long it took to write this. I need some sleep._

January 8th, 2015- _Hello again journal! I never did say in which year I was born. I was born before the world was torn from the sky in 2001. I was born before the invasion of Iraq in 1991. In fact, I was born in the year before: 1990. Interesting year, 1990. The take down of the 'wall' took place in 1990. Now that symbology is once again the center of the world, the sheer dichotomy of the world. Anyway, I just wanted to finish what I started. Ja ne!_

January 10th, 2015- _Would you believe that the nations of the U.S.S.W. have officially forgone their internal borders to be a federation of states like the United States under the Articles of Confederation? Imagine if they have a 'Constitution of 1789' in their future? Something of their size could quickly pull in the rest of the world! Our side was quick to ratify an official alliance of nations: the Free People of the Earth or the F.P.E. Great, now historians get to dabble with new terminology and abbreviations. What else could make my day go bad?_

January 11th, 2015- _Holy flippin' hell they did it! Of all the holiest cupcake Jesi! They invaded Portugal! Why the hell would they invade Portugal? Denmark and Sweden retaliated by invading Norway. China invaded up north into Russia while Ukraine invaded Moldavia. Mexico has gone apeshit and stormed south through the smaller nations of North America. Canada launched an invasion of Ireland. India invaded Pakistan... Pakistan of all places! Then the 'neutrals' banded together and invaded the U.S.S.W. all around them. Libya invaded Egypt and Uganda invaded Sudan. What is wrong with this world? The world has been cast in a glimmer of red and now bathed itself in blood. I feel so sick... _

January 12th, 2015- _We've been told that Berlin no longer exists. I remember this kid asking, 'what do that mean "Berlin does not exist?"' I feel so sick... ugh. They nuked it! How the hell could they do such a thing? The first thing I did today was load up the valuables in my apartment into box containers. I went to the university to get a few affects from there and an orgy had erupted in the form of protests. I barely snuck past the picket line and collected my artifacts when gunshots rang out. By the gods I feel so sick... _

Later that night- _I... had planned to visit my mother before leaving, as I know they'll start drafting if this turns to an official world war. Her house had been burned to the ground by rioters. I had to leave. I got a hold of the locket she used to wear all the time and left the ashes to join the rest of the ashes building around the place. When I got back to my apartment, a lot of the cars had been burned. Fortunately mine only had cracked windows. I went ahead and busted out the front window, fitting in with the rest of the crowd, and then drove as fast as I could westward. I don't dare flirt with Indianapolis or Chicago, especially Chicago, so I'm keeping to rural state roads and slowly flirting towards some place... I'm no longer sure where._

January 13th, 2015- _The world war started. I saw this distant bright light towards the north. I'm currently 50 miles south of Indianapolis. If they targeted it, they also got Chicago. Fuck me! I had to turn around and head for so place east though that scares me more. The reason why I had to turn around? The army was sweeping through the area quelling riots with martial law. Holy fucking hell... _

January 14th, 2015- _I made it to some place between Dayton and Cincinnati. I haven't seen any bright lights again but a flow of traffic from them does suggest they still exist. I heard from a passerby that the west coast is just gone. Western and southern Europe is pock-marked with nuclear zones like Chernobyl accident in 1986. Needless to say living there is pretty much now out of the question. I'm still headed for some direction which feels safe; though 'safe' seems so relative at the moment._

Later that night- _I... had someone try to steal the car earlier. I was parked along the side of the road when these two guys came running up on me with bats. I freaked out and promptly ran over them... oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god. I think I just heard him groan and I got out of the car and killed him. Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god..._

January 30th, 2015- _I decided I would make an effort to sail for Africa, supposedly the origins of man. I figured the war wouldn't be so bad there. I stole some sailing boat in the dock. I stole over 200 gallons of gasoline and stored them down in the storage. I followed a code of ethic that no other rioter seemed to follow and stole all the canned fruits and vegetables which will last until the end of time... or at least until I die. I set out to sea and now must fall asleep._

January 31st, 2015- _Dude... I just woke up and land is nowhere in sight. I still need to collect my personal affects from my car! Damn it!_

Noon- _Okay, so as it turns out I did slip a few miles from shore. I got the sails to work after a lot of rummaging through a manual and now that I am officially docked again I shall get my personal affects and stock up on the things I need like warm clothes, fishing gear, and some books._

February 2nd, 2015- _I've managed to learn a little of this sailing business and avoid using my supply of gasoline. This craft is apparently called a sloop? For some reason a motor has been attached to the underside which is what I've been referring to. Weird ass millionaires. God I hate their dead carcasses._

February 5th, 2015- _I have made contact with the first human in fifteen days. Her name was Evelyn... how ironic. For a moment I thought to tell her that my name was Joseph. So we sat down outside the dock and talked for a few moments after the pistols went down. She's from Maryland. She got separated from her brother who went into D.C. to forage. I didn't have the heart to explain that ARS would have killed her brother within 20 minutes of entering D.C. at this point. What's little journal that will probably be one of the surviving written records before the death of humanity? What is ARS? Why little buddy, that's Acute Radiation Syndrome. You see, Jeffrey, the brother of Evelyn probably rode on into D.C. with the thought that the nukes would've left the suburbs somewhat untouched. He was correct partially. Jeffrey would have noticed some tunnel vision after 10 to 15 minutes of reaching a heavily radiated zone. It wouldn't take too much longer before the radiation actually eroded his vision till he was blind. After that Jeffrey probably screamed in agony as gamma radiation caused burns externally and internally until he either bled to death or he killed himself. Needless to say that if the nukes didn't 'vaporize' someone they probably died this way. I offered her a spot on the boat and she refused. We agreed to just have sex on the park bench and part ways. I don't want to talk how long it's been since I got laid... . fuck off journal._

February 14th, 2015- _I think I have grown tired of reading out at sea. This little town's library has been consumed, more or less. I still haven't bothered to learn the name of the town. I think it's called Southport? I know it's pretty hot out. Damn is it ever hot out. I've decided to see if I can head north for further reading material. I think I saw Evelyn hang herself somewhere in town. I didn't investigate it, it's her business after all._

February 16th, 2015- _I think I have all the books I wanted to keep and have set out for the northern reaches of the 'safe lands'. That is to say the lands not affected by the radiation. I heard over the radio that a city survived somewhere inland. The army holed themselves up in the city of Fayetteville. I heard something about them searching for 'survivors' whatever the hell that is. Everybody alive is living it up... not 'surviving'. I'll bet you they hear of my boat sometime soon. Of all the 'survivors' they're trying to recruit into a civilian force behind them, I'm the only one in the local area with any real intelligence. Well... dead Evelyn had some mighty fine expertise if you ask me but heaven forbid if she thought she could make it down into Florida for some food. I tell you that ARS meant nothing to her._

February 24th, 2015- _I managed to make it out here without drowning or wrecking. Improvement! Ha! I've settled somewhere called Harker's Island. It's apparently outside of Newport which also survived the nuclear world war. I think the war is still raging actually. I heard from some of radio channels that the government, what it's become, has begun sending supplies to western Africa for further bolstering of troops there. There is no fighting in Europe. It's being referenced to as the Lost World. I need to dock __and look for some more books._

March 1st, 2015- _It amazes me: the events of today. I settled into the dock and was noticed by a local contingent of the some new world tribe. They demanded I leave. My shotgun vetoed the idea and they stayed dead on the street. I apparently scared their families off the island. I heard the army picked up over in Newport and the army will not be bothering by the Sailsman. That's me. I'm the Sailsman. Holy fuck... I'm famous! By God's thumbs I decided to Christen this city the Sailsman's Detour! I posted that on the bridge in a big barricade which took a few hours building. The army could run over it with a tank but they don't care! I'm unstoppable!_

March 2nd, 2015- _I am not unstoppable. Apparently I was high... I am not willing to divulge the details except the army has agreed with me that Harker's Island will remain mine and they don't care about the pile of beer cans out on the bridge or the giant sign reading Sailsman's Island. That... was embarrassing._

March 4th, 2015- _I have fully restocked on my provisions. Huzzah! I took a stroll around the area and found porn. Real porn! I was so happy to see the porn that I forgot to grab any... go figure. I also forget which part of the island it was at too so I now have no porn and now no hope. Life seems so bleak._

March 7th, 2015- _I've been reading up on how machines work in a few manuals and decided to make my own machine. It will aid me in building a wall! I shall officially, and not just drunkenly, cede off Harker's Island for my own personal usage. Plus... that means the porn store shall be raided by none! Can you believe I used to teach at a university the history of the world? Now I plot to cede off a portion of the former U.S.A. to formate my own country; ruled by moi_ _of course. Maybe I should practice my French again. I might be the last speaker by April. Je n'espères pas._

9me Mars, 2015- _Le désastre de la monde est terrible. Si je trouve une femme une autre fois... zut alors. Je ne peux pas dire quoi. Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai pensé_ _quelle est la raison pour la morte de la monde. Je ne pense pas que je vais écrire en français pour une longue temps. Au revoir!_

10th of March, 2015- _I think I'll let someone else carry on the noble language of the French lands._

14th of March, 2015- _I just realized I switched my method of date keeping since the French entry. Damn it man... It's been infecting me since middle school!_

16th of March, 2015- _Still have not found the location of the porn store. Seeing as tomorrow is my birthday and I'll be 25, I think I'll go across the bridge to see if I can get laid. Reading has been boring me as of late. Valē._

17th of March, 2015- _It is my birthday and I'm officially 25. Now I cross the bridge, hook up, and get laid. I wonder how Evelyn is doing. Maybe a crow has already started to feast upon her flesh. ... Sweet._

Later that day- _Well no sex for me, but I did get drunk, kill a guy, and raid a porn store. Oh, and apparently the 'government' fell to the army and now the army is invading Russia. At this point all I can say is who gives a fuck? I have food, porn, and lube. Not to mention a whole island!_

20th of March, 2015- _Can you believe the army double-crossed me? They stormed the island for supplies and to quell my 'rioting'. Clearly they don't understand that a riot can only consist of two or more people. I was looting before they arrived. Fuckers. I did manage to hear them early enough setting off a mine on the half-assed wall I built. Who builds walls of cement blocks with charged mines in them? I do! That's who! Muhahaha! It's an evil laugh... don't give me that look journal or I swear I'll throw you at the wall! ... Yeah! Did you feel that journal? Stupid book._

22nd of March, 2015- _Screw this whole damn thing. I need to find some place I can just settle and live till I die, and the sea has some limited options frankly. Besides... I think the army has this section __called... the navy... which are pursuing me. I plan to risk it and sail north past Virginia and up into Maine. No nuke centers so it's a safe zone, and the army failed to take over in the area. I think it's technically a part of the Quebec nation now, though I'm not sure._

25th of March, 2015- _As I write this... I can see Virginia. I'm not sure which part because I've sailed several miles off the coast, but it's definitely getting colder up here. Can you believe I had to put on pants? Damn weather... _

28th of March, 2015- _I had to turn around. The navy heard about me coming. I sailed into the ocean, away from all of the coast. There is no aerial contingent to the army and the navy anymore so I'm pretty safe out here. I think I'll just head for Cuba. If not Cuba I'll go for Puerto Rico. I hear that's also a safe zone... at least until Venezuela invades. But if I head down south I can take off these pants._

30th of March, 2015- _Salve. Ego sum Guilluame. Ego sum nauta. I can't write in Latin very well yet. Damn... I was hoping to impress more than myself. I think I failed. I can say,_ _"appellō_ _Guillaume."_

3rd of April, 2015- _In French the month is called 'avril' like Avril Lavigne. I think she was from Canada but it fits considering some people name their daughters after the month April. Not quite so common anymore but I did meet a May once. Amber May or something. I don't believe I've ever met someone with a month as a first name. Unless of course you count Julius Caesar. I met him on a drinking binge a few years ago._

4th of April, 2015- _I've just entered the Bermuda Triangle. How spooky... _

5th of April, 2015- _Strangely enough the wind died. Now I have to use the motor, except apparently all of the gasoline I stored leaked at some point. I've been sinking at a slow cubic inch per day. Great... my poor boat has a death date on the horizo-_

Guillaume stopped writing at the sound above him. It sounded like a splash on the deck. With no wind there was no reason for the water to be spraying up onto the deck. Setting his journal aside, he picked up the shotgun he'd had no trouble killing people with a month ago and began to creep up the single entrance to the deck. He would not be holed up within his own fortress. He was the Sailsman after all. If he couldn't make his 'sail' to you he'd blow your fricken' head off.

Upon stepping into the night air he felt chilled, cursing the lack of heat his no clothing policy afforded him. He barely saw a crystalline shape to his right side before his whole world blacked out into nothingness.

**(Story)**

**AN: November 22nd, 2011: Wow! this story definitely needed some help. I hope you guys enjoy the edits I've made the basic syntax of the story! Please review! I love reviews. OH! And I fixed the eyesore in the summary. Sorry about that...  
**

**AN: I rarely make a distinction but I feel this case is appropiate. I do not own the copyright of any of the subsequent features pertaining to the Naruto universe. I don't know who they belong to, but I'm sure if you utilize google, it'll be able to tell you with 98 percent accuracy. I do however own sole exclusive right to Guillaume and the world he inhabits. I'm using an altered character name from a real fictional story so if you desire to write about this world you absolutely need to cite where it came from.**

**2nd AN: Naruto's world will come into play. I don't know when exactly he will come into play, by order of chapters, but I do know that he'll be arriving soon enough. I'm of course open to suggestion about how Guillaume comes into play in the Naruto universe.**

**3rd AN: Review please. I appreciate them much. You'll notice that my latest stories have been abandoned due to a lack of interest, either from the readers or myself. A Tale of History has it's own unique story as to why it was abandoned, but the fact remains. Please review.**

**4th AN: [Insert point here].**

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	2. A Strange New World

**A Strange New World**

As Guillaume opened his eyes he was amazed to see a radiant star in the sky, blaring down a bright world of vibrant green around him. Looking all around he could see the world was a forested region. _'Am I in California?'_ he asked himself. There were trees hundreds of feet off the ground like redwoods but they didn't look like redwoods. Some of their branches were so high up that he didn't know if he could do anything about it. As his eyes wandered over the local flora he saw a little book resting up against a nearby tree. Gently he carried his tender body over to the book, slipping and sliding around as he lost his balance frequently. It was his journal!

Grabbing the poor book he inspected the few pages he'd written in to confirm the verdict and sighed happily; it was his book alright. With his favorite pen, chewed up beyond human recognition, already within the book he began to write.

Unknown Day- _I have arrived in a strange land where everything is ridiculously large. I think I saw a rabbit the size of a car hop by when I woke up. I cannot even smell the sea but on myself. I feel disquieted by this sudden displacement. How long was I out? What happened to me last...or whatever night that was? Why am I wearing clothes? And what god awful drug did I take to make me think I was 7 again? This is so fricken' retarded. Can I say that? Yes...yes I can! No censor anymore. Fuckin' A man! Oh my head is pounding..._

Guillaume scanned his surroundings, looking for a way out of the forest. _'I could end up wandering for years in the right forest, just moving in circles until I became a forest hermit.' _Guillaume's eyes went wide thinking of a 40 year old version of himself with a walking stick and a fern for clothing. Scrambling up he fought to run and not fall over, running for the sake of escaping his surroundings.

As he ran Guillaume noticed virtually no difference in the trees around him but he did notice more noise. Running for the noise he could slowly distinguish explosions and shouts of...something. It sounded like gibberish to him. Slowing his pace he reached a clearing of ash, where fire streaked across the air from one man to another. '_The army?'_

From behind Guillaume was interrupted in his, as of yet not copyrighted, mental rant of doom by a slight cough. Shrieking in a high girlish voice that he would never admit to he bolted towards the fire, eager to hop out of the fire and into the oven and damn the consequences.

A hand snagged his shirt and a definitely feminine voice caught his attention, "civilians are unauthorized to be in the vicinity of the training grounds under order of the second Hokage in the year...I forget." The hand turned him around and his eyes went wide once more and he grinned wide with them.

"I just came to ask if heaven could lend me an angel like you for a little rut baby..." he spoke so fluidly it escaped his attention she had a pulsating vein on her forehead.

Another hand whacked him upside the head and she scoffed her rejection, "little perv in the making, I think not." Unfortunately he couldn't understand her.

The red-eyed woman tossed him out toward the men shooting fire at one another as he screamed curses back at her, "You lil' cunt! I'll get you back for tha-...oomph!" He slammed hard into a muscled chest and looked up at a masked face. Guillaume winced and nodded to the mask, "Hola senior. Uh...seniora? Ou...bonjour! Ça va?" The man seemed to say something which he couldn't understand. It was all Chinese to him. They could be speaking Japanese or Vietnamese or Korean or...or...Arabic! Yeah...he had no idea what was going on.

Around him the three strangers had stopped and gathered around him. The feminine teen was the first to speak, "I can't believe he felt me up!" Her vehement words caused Guillaume to shrink into a ball. He could at least understand why she was upset.

One of the masked boys spoke, "Contrary to popular belief Kurenai, not everyone wants to feel you up and sometimes it is just an accident." He was promptly bonked on the head.

"He had this little shit-eating grin on his face!" Her face was starting to run red from more than just embarrassment.

The two boys took a step away from her to be sure she didn't attack them again. "In either regard," the third of the group spoke up, "we need to take him to the Hokage since he seems to be blabbering in a foreign language. The Hokage should be able to understand him."

The other two nodded and placed the boy on the girl's shoulder, much to the amusement of Guillaume.

"Whoa...I get to be carried bridal style baby? Yeah... you love Pahpy don't you?" Guillaume snuggled into her breasts and sighed contentedly. The quiet snickers echoing in the forest became loud thunks and wails of despair as Guillaume was hoisted off to one of Kurenai's teammates.

Entering into the village proper, Guillaume was struck at how modern the place seemed. There was a store selling fashion designer clothes! And over there was a stall selling fresh fruit. Fresh fruit! What forest did he land in where they could sell fresh fruit this day and age? From his perch on the teen's shoulder he took out his journal and began writing.

Same Day- _I was carried by a lady with jet black hair and ruby red eyes. Hubba hubba. I can't wait to land in the sack with her. Silence journal! It is entirely possible! Stupid journal... Anyway, can you believe I'm in a city? I can see a guy selling air conditioners! Bloody air conditioners! I could've used an air conditioner on my boat: even without clothing on. Oh look at this, a tower. It's a cool looking tower of doom! I think these guys are some sort of supernatural soldiers because I just saw one disappear in a swirl of leaves. A swirl of leaves man! ...a swirl of leaves? That reminds me...I'm being carried by Mr. Unimportant Man #37 beside his partners Mr. Unimportant Man #36 and the Smoking Hot Lady #4. Yes, I don't know their names. They seem to be speaking Japanese. Oh look at the inside of this tower... it's so cool looking! And there's a scary secretary. How can I tell? She's scary looking and she words at a desk beside a big door. She's a secretary, no doubt about it. And now we're past the big door...and lookie here. A man in a funny white hat. I think I'll name him George #2._

Guillaume announced his declaration with a small wave at the man, "Hello George number two!" The talking teens stopped talking to look at him in question.

"See what I mean Hokage? He's a foreigner, speaking in some bizarre language," Kurenai addressed her leader with a small bow.

The wizened looking man, in the funny looking hat, took out his pipe and seemed to ponder the situation. With a come-hither of his hand the teen allowed Guillaume to jump down and approach the man, in the funny looking hat, behind the desk. When Guillaume had made it close enough that he was able to jump up onto the desk with a small hop and sit down, the Hokage addressed him. "Who are you my child?"

Guillaume heard a few words and scratched his head, "Hola! Uhm...Bonjour!" He clenched his teeth and looked away bashfully. "Ohayo?"

He was rewarded by this leap of faith when the wizened looking man greeted back, "ohayo..."

Guillaume nodded with a vigorous smile, "so you are Japanese! I knew it! What are the Japanese doing in such a strange land? I heard that most of your islands sank after the Russian invasion." His continued gibbering was halted when the man raised a hand to silence him. Understanding the sign language at least, Guillaume ceased speaking.

The Hokage addressed the ninja team who brought the boy to him, "You may take your leave for now. It may take some time to properly identify a connecting language between us." Nodding their assent, each took their leave through the window. Guillaume was too interested in having found out what language these people spoke to pay attention.

Guillaume rooted through his mind for all of the Japanese words he'd learned at the university. "Ichi! Ni! San! Shi! Go! Roku! Sichi! Hachi! Kyuu! Jyuu!...uhm..." He stuttered to a silence, unable to remember what came after. "Oh! I know," he said despite the small grin on the old wrinkly man's face, "Inu! Kitsune! Ningen!" Guillaume smiled nonchalantly...surely they would understand his meaning from that coherent organization of words.

The Hokage pulled a piece of blank parchment from the side of his desk to begin in writing the distant and foreign languages he understood some small part of. He tapped the boy's nose and pointed to the paper and began writing in a slanted language. The boy seemed to recognize it but didn't respond other than to speak long sentences which seemed to be fruitless in nature. The Hokage tried another language which the boy just looked at blankly.

When the Hokage wrote 'please say your name' in a small careful roman letters, the boy looked up at him and responded with a smile, "My name is Guillaume." The Hokage eagerly offered him the pen since he had never heard the language spoken but was sure they had breached their confusing barrier.

Guillaume took the pen and began to write rapidly, 'Hello Mr. Old Looking Guy #18. My name is Guillaume. I remember my mother told me it's the French version of the English name William. I would prefer if you didn't call me 'Bill' though since it's such an odd name in my opinion.'

The Hokage looked over the paper and nodded in assent, though some of the words did confuse him. He took the proffered pen and began to write his response, 'You, Guillaume, are in the land of Fire, in the village hidden in the leaves.' Sarutobi spoke out loud what he'd just said for identifying what he meant, "Konohagakure." The boy seemed interested in what he wrote so he continued, 'where are you from?' Then he offered the pen back to the boy.

Guillaume took the pen and stuck his tongue out in thought before writing, 'I do not come from a land of fire, but a land entirely different. I lived in the United States before the war. Then I sailed around on the sea looking for a place to settle and I thought of living in Cuba or Puerto Rico before I woke up here.' The old man seemed perplexed by what he was saying so he wrote simply, 'I hail from the West part of the world.'

Sarutobi took the pen back and smiled pleased at the child, 'you seem intelligent for such a small child.' The boy seemed upset by that comment and reached over, yanking the pen from his grip to write vehemently.

'I am not a child! I am 25 thank you very much you senile old man!' When the old man forced the pen back from Guillaume, he began to speak in the same manner, "You stupid old codger I could kick you ass! Bring it on pussy boy! I'll whip you back into a childhood! Give me a shotgun and I'll blow the flesh off your face before you can blink! Stupid pansy crack pot!"

Two black blurs landed down from the ceiling and took the child back from the Hokage, white masks covering their faces. Guillaume struggled against their steel like grips on either of his arms to free himself. Sarutobi noticed the small book on Guillaume's person and decided to skim through it for details. Gesturing to one of his ANBU he began to look around within the pages as soon as they tossed it over to him. The first date he noticed was a little odd. "Two thousand fifteen? What standard of year is this?" The Hokage turned the book around and pointed at the year in the first couple of entries.

Guillaume responded sullenly, "It's 2015 you stupid codger!"

The Hokage sighed wearily before getting the pen and paper once more only to be rebuffed when the boy threw the pen at him and rolled the paper up throwing it at one of the ANBU masks behind him. In full swing tantrum the Hokage had no choice but to knock him out.

Looking over to his two loyal ANBU he gave them quick orders, "take him over to the headquarters. I do not want the public to become overly concerned about foreigners. Place him in a comfortable room and place a guard. Make sure not to place him in a holding cell to avoid a possible political debacle. He is too well educated to be any ordinary civilian. Also have team Kurenai come back to receive their orders. We will have much to discuss." When the ANBU took the slumped and knocked out form of Guillaume through shunshin to the ANBU headquarters, Sarutobi sat down behind his desk more. From there he eyed the wadded up paper and got up to retrieve it, looking down their short conversation as he sat back down in his comfortable chair. "Who are you Guillaume? And why have you come to us now?" Looking over the journal a couple of the entries seemed more important to the Hokage than others.

January 4th, 2015- _It seems like forever since I awoke into existence. I received this journal from my mother for Christmas but haven't had a need for it as of yet. At long last I have a reason to open it up and write something. Allow me to introduce myself first. Dear journal, my name is Guillaume. I was born on the 17th_ _of March, the very end of Winter and the birth of Spring. I live here in Indiana of the United States of America a.k.a. the U.S.A. USA has been flirting with the world lately, demanding that his citizens be released from arrest lest that he retaliate. This whole thing stems to the break down of NATO and the EU to form the United Sovereign States of the World or the U.S.S.W. I can list the countries easily enough. France, Germany, Poland, Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Austria, Hungary, Serbia, Macedonia, Greece, Turkey, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom was formally split into England; Wales; Scotland; and Ireland, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Egypt, Jordan, Syria, Russia, Mongolia, India, Iraq, Afghanistan, Somalia, Cameroon, Gabon, Mali, Sierra Leone, Chile, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Ecuador, Guyana, Nicaragua, Honduras, Guatemala, Viet Nam, and New Zealand. Naturally the main contenders to this worldwide conglomeration have been those who disapproved of the further breakdown of the U.N.: the U.S.A., China, Canada, Mexico, Japan, Australia, Iran, Portugal, Croatia, Bosnia, Romania, Moldavia, Sweden, South Africa, Libya, Senegal, Niger, Sudan, Kazakhstan, Tajikistan, Azerbaijan, Denmark, Albania, Uganda, Rwanda, Kenya, and Thailand. Among the most prominent nations to refuse to join either side were Pakistan, Yemen, Oman, Saudi Arabia, Angola, Brazil, Argentina, Switzerland, Armenia, Venezuela, Burma, Philippines, and Indonesia. I cannot believe how long it took to write this. I need some sleep._

Guillaume here was making a clear list of some historical importance about nations but few of the names looked even remotely familiar, though he wasn't sure from where he had seen some of them. Right after that he gives the year he was supposedly born.

January 8th, 2015- _Hello again journal! I never did say in which year I was born. I was born before the world was torn from the sky in 2001. I was born before the invasion of Iraq in 1991. In fact, I was born in the year before: 1990. Interesting year, 1990. The take down of the 'wall' took place in 1990. Now that symbology is once again the center of the world, the sheer dichotomy of the world. Anyway, I just wanted to finish what I started. Ja ne!_

And there, there was Romanji! In at least some small part the boy, Guillaume, seemed to understand Japanese as evidenced from his spouting of numbers and animals earlier. Then he gives accounts of civil unrest.

January 12th, 2015- _We've been told that Berlin no longer exists. I remember this kid asking, 'what do that mean "Berlin does not exist?"' I feel so sick... ugh. They nuked it! How the hell could they do such a thing? The first thing I did today was load up the valuables in my apartment into box containers. I went to the university to get a few affects from there and an orgy had erupted in the form of protests. I barely snuck past the picket line and collected my artifacts when gunshots rang out. By the gods I feel so sick... _

Later that night- _I... had planned to visit my mother before leaving, as I know they'll start drafting if this turns to an official world war. Her house had been burned to the ground by rioters. I had to leave. I got a hold of the locket she used to wear all the time and left the ashes to join the rest of the ashes __building around the place. When I got back to my apartment, a lot of the cars had been burned. Fortunately mine only had cracked windows. I went ahead and busted out the front window, fitting in with the rest of the crowd, and then drove as fast as I could westward. I don't dare flirt with Indianapolis or Chicago, especially Chicago, so I'm keeping to rural state roads and slowly flirting towards some place... I'm no longer sure where._

Apparently his mother was dead? There was the entire destruction of villages from the looks of it. He had never heard of either this 'Chicago' or 'Indianapolis' but he recognized the 'polis' as another ancient word used by people of many, many years ago. Then he uses a unit of measurement, for what else were '50 miles'?

January 13th, 2015- _The world war started. I saw this distant bright light towards the north. I'm currently 50 miles south of Indianapolis. If they targeted it, they also got Chicago. Fuck me! I had to turn around and head for so place east though that scares me more. The reason why I had to turn around? The army was sweeping through the area quelling riots with martial law. Holy fucking hell... _

Later he ends up killing someone, which shows how unused to death the boy was.

January 14th, 2015- _I made it to some place between Dayton and Cincinnati. I haven't seen any bright lights again but a flow of traffic from them does suggest they still exist. I heard from a passerby that the west coast is just gone. Western and southern Europe is pock-marked with nuclear zones like Chernobyl accident in 1986. Needless to say living there is pretty much now out of the question. I'm still headed for some direction which feels safe; though 'safe' seems so relative at the moment._

Later that night- _I... had someone try to steal the car earlier. I was parked along the side of the road when these two guys came running up on me with bats. I freaked out and promptly ran over them... oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god. I think I just heard him groan and I got out of the car and killed him. Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god..._

The Hokage's eyes widened on the next page.

February 5th, 2015- _I have made contact with the first human in fifteen days. Her name was Evelyn... how ironic. For a moment I thought to tell her that my name was Joseph. So we sat down outside the dock and talked for a few moments after the pistols went down. She's from Maryland. She got separated from her brother who went into D.C. to forage. I didn't have the heart to explain that ARS would have killed her brother within 20 minutes of entering D.C. at this point. What's little journal that will probably be one of the surviving written records before the death of humanity? What is ARS? Why little buddy, that's Acute Radiation Syndrome. You see, Jeffrey, the brother of Evelyn probably rode on into D.C. with the thought that the nukes would've left the suburbs somewhat untouched. He was correct partially. Jeffrey would have noticed some tunnel vision after 10 to 15 minutes of reaching a heavily radiated zone. It wouldn't take too much longer before the radiation actually eroded his vision till he was blind. After that Jeffrey probably screamed in agony as gamma radiation caused burns externally and internally until he either bled to death or he killed himself. Needless to say that if the nukes didn't 'vaporize' someone they probably died this way. I offered her a spot on the boat and she refused. We agreed to just have sex on the park bench and part ways. I don't want to talk how long it's been since I got laid... . fuck off journal._

_'The boy has been having sex? What are they doing in the west? Such a bizarre culture, that a five year old would be having sex. But then again, there is also this constant cursing in the journal.'_

9me Mars, 2015- _Le désastre de la monde est terrible. Si je trouve une femme une autre fois... zut alors. Je ne peux pas dire quoi. Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai pensé_ _quelle est la raison pour la morte de la monde. Je ne pense pas que je vais écrire en français pour une longue temps. Au revoir!_

There was an entirely different language which he barely recognized. Sarutobi felt assured now that this must be a the journal of a noble's son to know so many languages.

17th of March, 2015- _It is my birthday and I'm officially 25. Now I cross the bridge, hook up, and get laid. I wonder how Evelyn is doing. Maybe a crow has already started to feast upon her flesh. ... Sweet._

There was Guillaume's admission to being 25 rather than the five years of age he appeared to be. The Hokage felt his eyes widen in much more familiar recognition at the one of the following entries.

30th of March, 2015- _Salve. Ego sum Guillaume. Ego sum nauta. I can't write in Latin very well yet. Damn... I was hoping to impress more than myself. I think I failed. I can say,_ _"appellō_ _Guillaume."_

"Greetings. I am...Guillaume. I am..a sailor? I cannot write in Latin very well yet... I am called Guillaume," the Hokage read out loud, pondering upon this mystery. Latin and it's daughter languages were the basis of the Old World, before the fall of humanity and the rise of the ninja arts. This 'French' and 'English' must have been two of those daughter languages.

Unknown Day- _I have arrived in a strange land where everything is ridiculously large. I think I saw a rabbit the size of a car hop by when I woke up. I cannot even smell the sea but on myself. I feel disquieted by this sudden displacement. How long was I out? What happened to me last...or whatever night that was? Why am I wearing clothes? And what god awful drug did I take to make me think I was 7 again? This is so fricken' retarded. Can I say that? Yes...yes I can! No censor anymore. Fuckin' A man! Oh my head is pounding..._

_ 'Here he seems to have suddenly found himself in our forest, when the last he knew he was at sea. How interesting,' _the ancient Hokage felt himself grow more and more interested in the tale behind these recent events.

Same Day- _I was carried by a lady with jet black hair and ruby red eyes. Hubba hubba. I can't wait to land in the sack with her. Silence journal! It is entirely possible! Stupid journal... Anyway, can you believe I'm in a city? I can see a guy selling air conditioners! Bloody air conditioners! I could've used an air conditioner on my boat: even without clothing on. Oh look at this, a tower. It's a cool looking tower of doom! I think these guys are some sort of supernatural soldiers because I just saw one disappear in a swirl of leaves. A swirl of leaves man! ...a swirl of leaves? That reminds me...I'm being carried by Mr. Unimportant Man #37 beside his partners Mr. Unimportant Man #36 and the Smoking Hot Lady #4. Yes, I don't know their names. They seem to be speaking Japanese. Oh look at the inside of this tower... it's so cool looking! And there's a scary secretary. How can I tell? She's scary looking and she words at a desk beside a big door. She's a secretary, no doubt about it. And now we're past the big door...and lookie here. A man in a funny white hat. I think I'll name him George #2._

_ 'Here I recognize the description of our Yuuhi Kurenai. Guillaume seems surprised at the sight __of technology and ninjutsu alike. Yet he knows exactly what technology to which he is referring. Wait a minute...'_ the Hokage's face filled with red. "I am not a man in a funny white hat!" he bemoaned in agitation. A small cough alerted him to the presence of others. The Hokage gave a small cough and placed a closed journal down in front of him. "I have a mission of the utmost importance for the three of you which has been brought to my attention by the presence of...Guillaume," Sarutobi was careful to speak the name as the boy had.

The three chuunin stood at attention before him. "I am assigning an extended A rank mission for the three of you. I want you to recon the land beyond the lands to our west. Guillaume spoke of many odd places which I have come to realize we will need to have some basic understanding of if, as his journal indicates, is currently in the process of a devastating war. From the suspicion of Guillaume around ninjutsu I doubt you will have to worry about other ninja, but technology may be another problem. There are mentions of some sort of weapon which fires at an enemy and mutilates them upon contact. You must be very careful." The three saluted him and took to the window when it was assured they had no questions for him.

Sarutobi pondered a moment before deciding, "To be safe, I will be sending an additional team for across the ocean to the east. It is about time we reestablish connections with trading partners outside of our local allies and trading partners."

Looking back at the journal, Sarutobi had a question or a few hundred to ask of that boy. So many questions...and such a terrifying war.

**AN: I forgot to give a translation of the French and Latin phrases used in the last chapter so I thought I'd reintroduce them in this chapter to explain.**

**French Journal Entry- 'The disaster of the world is terrible. If I find a woman (wife) one [more] time...shit (darn). I can not say what. Yes, that is true. I had thought of the reason for the death of the world. I do not think that I can write in French for a long time. Good bye (see you again)!'**

**Latin Journal Entry- 'Greetings (Be strong)! I am Guillaume. I am a sailor. I am called Guillaume.'**

**Basic Latin words that will be utilized in later chapters to help connect the 'Old World' and the Naruto Universe'.**

**Salve- Greetings (to one person)**

**Salvete- Greetings (to many people)**

**Vale- Goodbye (to one person)**

**Valete- Goodbye (to many people)**

**Cave- Careful or beware (to one person)**

**Cavete- Careful or beware (to many people)**

**Move- Move (to one person)**

**Amove- Move away from here (to one person)**

**Movete- Move (to many people)**

**Amovete- Move away from here (to many people)**

**These are all command forms and I'm honestly just using the word ab or (a) to make movere a specific command. It'll probably come up more in battle scenes.**

**You've seen enough (hopefully) Japanese words to understand the gist of what the Romanji is.**

**AN: Review please.**


	3. A Teacher Dead, A Student Found

**A Teacher Dead, A Student Found**

Guillaume felt his body roll forward as he got up to another dull day. Around him the cold cement matched the unharmonious tranquility of the furniture. His own bed was tucked neatly into the corner after he'd rearranged the three pieces of furniture they had given him. In the square room their desk sat along the wall with his journal on it for him to write in. They'd also been enough of bastards to give him a chair. Why where they bastards to do so? Because the chair was so hard to sit on. As he got up he felt words spring from his mouth tiredly,

"Every time we lie awake..."

"After every hit we take..."

"Every feeling that I get..."  
"But I haven't missed you yet ..."

Guillaume sprang forth and moved over to his journal to write about his dreams. The thing was now full of his observations and education in Japanese. He'd been able to make the connection after a month or so in understanding them in their own language, but he never let them know about that. He hated them, hated them so much it constricted like a coil in his gut. They could not see that he was far more intelligent than they knew. They asked him over and over, 'where are you from', 'why are you here', 'what is your name'? As if he'd change his answer one of these times.

"Every roommate kept awake..."  
"By every sigh and scream we make..."  
"All the feelings that I get..."  
"But I still don't miss you yet..."

The door creaked upon to reveal another white mask who promptly set down a tray of food for him to eat. Neither acknowledged the other's existence, merely going through routine. When the white mask had left, Guillaume made his way over to the food to decide if he wanted to eat it today.

"Only when I stop to think about it..."

Taking the tray of food and flinging it against the door he began to scream in English.

"I hate everything about you..."  
"Why do I love you..."  
"I hate everything about you..."  
"Why do I love you..."

As usual there was no reaction. Only the old man could understand some of his English. That man had made a point of learning what the written words sounded like for a complete bridge between them and himself.

"Every time we lie awake..."  
"After every hit we take..."  
"Every feeling that I get..."  
"But I haven't missed you yet..."

By now there was a shuffling outside the doorway, a steady rhythm of footsteps of wood on metal. Soon they would arrive and see the mess he had made with such a _disappointed_ look upon their face. He would scoff at them. They had figured he was physically four years eight months and twenty-seven days old as of today. It wasn't natural that he knew so much. Yet they merely labeled him _genius_ and continued on as they had before.

"Only when I stop to think about it..."

The door clicked and opened the way for the familiar old man to enter. His face, upon seeing the smashed in tray of food and the slowly emaciating form of Guillaume indeed looked so... _disappointed_. "Salve note senī." The old man nodded a greeting in return, speaking in his peculiar Latin.

"Salve note iuvenī," the Hokage sighed wearily. The tongue of the Ancients was their best method of communicating, and even then Guillaume did not understand much of the language. Gesturing for the boy to sit, Sarutobi prepared to make his offer.

Guillaume took the gesture into consideration and shook his head, much to the dismay of the older man.

"As you may know Guillaume, I sent a reconnaissance team to search for your family in the west. If there were any such places as you mentioned either to me or," he pulls out Guillaume's journal from his robe, "or within here, they no longer exist." Guillaume nodded as if that were common knowledge, further perplexing the older man. "Since we cannot find your family, and since they have not appeared looking for you, we can only conclude that they have passed."

Again the four year old boy nodded with a passive look on his face. Guillaume knew they were dead. His father died over 20 years ago when he was little and his mother died a few months ago. But since he was only _four_ and his father died _20 years_ ago, they were unwilling to believe anything he said. _'Fuckers,'_ he thought very loudly for anyone to hear.

The Hokage took the desk chair, feeling what little comfort he had standing slip away from him. He had to wonder if his office chair was taken from one of these cells. "Since we are having so much trouble, we will instate you as a probationary citizen of Konoha so you can at least grow up in a decent manner. That sounds good right Guillaume?"

The boy stared at him with these hard eyes, refusing the speak. His body stood rigid, ready to bolt...as he had for the past four months he'd been held in the cell. When the old man sighed after ten minutes of silence Guillaume spoke, "I want my journal back. She yearns for me."

The Hokage seemed surprised by the request in the face of freedom but could not fault the child for it. Acquiescing, Sarutobi handed the journal over to the child who snatched it from his old hands and held it tightly to his chest. As Sarutobi was preparing to leave he heard the slightest sound which chilled him to the bone.

"I hate everything about you..."  
"Why do I love you..."  
"I hate everything about you..."  
"Why do I love you..."

Guillaume saw the old man left and left a white mask to take care of him, but Guillaume did not care. He had his precious journal back. His precious, precious journal. His only connection to a world which the people he was surrounded by could not comprehend.

**[After 10 Years]**

Naruto, the container of the nine-tailed fox; known as Kyuubi, woke with a start. His clock screamed ping-ping-ping-ping in an alarming manner for him to awake. Taking the offending object in hand and tossing to the wall where it thudded and was silenced, Naruto mentally gave himself a high five for his ingenuity. Unfortunately, the strain of imagining what he would need to do in order to give himself a high five, mental or real, caused a severe headache.

Sitting up with a wide, open yawn, Naruto shrugged off the comforter he'd slept beneath during the night, setting warm feet on a cold floor. Bleary eyes gazed into his closet, filled to the brim with bright orange. Naruto picked one of the orange jackets without much care as to which it was. Donning the jacket, Naruto saw the time frozen on the clock and screamed in horror, "I'M LATE!"

A couple outside would later swear they saw an orange demon fly out of a fourth story window to land in an alley with a sickening thud. The reason they declared the demonic nature of the orange monstrosity lay in the fact that with a few more sickening pops and a liter of blood, the orange _thing_ blurred down the road leaving a bloody trail in its' wake.

**[At the Academy]**

When Naruto came up to the doors entering into the Ninja Academy he was dismayed to see a note stuck into the doors with impunity. Without a doubt, the note was for him; the notes were always for him.

With a sigh of frustration, the blond tore the note from the door and stared at the writing with with a sad frown. After ten minutes, a woman passing by asked if the boy was lost. Naruto shook from being startled and his face appeared to have very concentrated. "Hey LADY! Can you read this?"

One sight of the local demon and the woman ran for her life, praying she could outrun the Kyuubi. She mistakenly thought that if she ran, the blond demon fox would not necessarily chase her. She was wrong.

Naruto at once thought that this was another test Mizuki-sensei had orchestrated for him in their private lessons. He knew he was disappointing the silver haired chuunin since most of the tests lead to situations which would kill just about anyone else. He'd lost an arm once to one of the tests and came back after the lunch break to tell jokes during the afternoon history lesson.

Darting after the fleeing woman with a wide-eyed expression did not, and never had, earned Naruto any points for people's favor in Konoha. The woman began to scream bloody murder and in order to avoid a human traffic jamm, she flew down a small path leading into the genin training grounds.

Naruto, upon seeing a sudden flail of the lady's dark brown hair towards the training grounds, was assured that this was merely another one of Mizuki-sensei's tests. After Naruto had run through the area, nobody was quite sure he had been screaming but it sounded awfully like...

"DATTEBAYO!"

Investigators are still looking into the matter, in addition to the many other Naruto related incidents having occurred over the past twelve years.

**[Inside the Training Grounds]**

The woman darted into the tree line and shimmered into a different form. Nearly black hair morphed into a silver tied back by a Konoha headband. There, the silver haired ninja lay in wait for Naruto to break on down the path towards them.

**[With Naruto]**

"Kuso! I lost track of that lady! She must be a jounin! LADY! **HEY LADY!**" Naruto successfully screamed louder and louder. His screams alerted more than just the silver haired ninja laying in wait. It also alerted the shadows of the forest itself.

As Naruto came barreling through the foliage, he barely caught sight of silver before the air in his lungs were forcefully pushed out from the fist in his fut. Eyes rolling back, Naruto passed out.

The silver haired figure laughed triumphantly, "well demon, it's about time I be able to kill you. It wouldn't do if my master had to deal with a jinchuruuki." Mizuki pulled out his favorite Naruto-cutting kunai and prepared to try and kill the demon once again. He had failed with outside forces many times, he'd even plucked those bright blue eyes from the blond's head while the demon slept only to see him in class the next morning.

Making a small incision on the blond's cheek he watched in consternation as the laceration immediately sewed itself up even as he dragged the kunai further along the demon's skin.

The shadows of the forest stirred, and the slight breeze stopped.

Mizuki looked up in suspicion. The noises of the forest had frozen: stilled entirely. Mizuki tensed, feeling a growing sense of trepidation of leading the demon into this part of the forest.

As Mizuki turned back to slice Naruto's throat, the shadows beneath them stirred and he felt himself begin to sink into it. Cursing in pain, Mizuki could only grab at the grass as he sank into the shadows and began to lose air, being unable to breath.

Without a sound, the shadows lost their darkened quality and the sounds of the forest returned.

Only Naruto remained, laying on the ground with a small trail of blood from the healed wound pooling in his blond hair.

Standing above his prone form, one of the shadows took human shape and it seemed to be writing, though its' form was somewhat see through.

April 18th, Unknown Year 10- _Now it seems that the local fauna have decided to hunt themselves and cannibalize. Clearly this is a sign of instability; though I doubt anyone would believe me. They did bring me the penultimate source of potential however: a small boy, the jinchuruuki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His name is unimportant. He is a source of power. If he were able to wield it effectively, can you imagine what changes he could instill into this society? Give him ten years of the right training and this blond headed loudmouth could become the emperor of the hidden villages, lord and daiymo of the elemental nations. No army could outmaneuver him, no people could defy him, and no other jinchuruuki could contain him. It has been getting a little boring around here anyway, maybe I'll introduce him to what being a ninja is all about. Yes...that sounds perfect for our plans._

The nearly transparent human shadow reached down and picked the orange coated jinchuruuki up and then began sinking into the ground. If he took a single step, they could track him. Thus he would neither move through the trees or under the ground. He would move beneath the grass, beside the roots, and under the wings of birds. Within the shadows a manic grin could be seen: manic... and feral.

* * *

**AN: Obviously Naruto has been introduced now. If you get confused about the terminology, like when Naruto is referred to as a demon, take note that it is within other people's paragraphs. Mizuki thinks of Naruto as a demon, and thus Naruto is referred to as a demon in Mizuki's paragraph.**

**2nd AN: Please review.**


	4. Author's Announcement

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


End file.
